yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 105
Major Events *Joey and Johnson's Deck Masters are Flame Swordsman and Judge Man, respectively. *Johnson cheats during the Duel by manipulating Joey's dice rolls and coin flips. *Noah stops the Duel, but Joey convinces him to let the Duel continue as long as Johnson stops cheating. *Joey's final "gamble" comes from the effect of Arduous Decision. Joey knows that one card would result in his victory and the other in his defeat. When Johnson tries to decide, Joey's reactions cause him to second-guess himself and pick the wrong card. Joey wins. Featured Duel: Joey Wheeler vs. Johnson - Part 2 Duel continued from previous episode. Joey's turn Joey Normal Summons "Panther Warrior" in Attack Position (2000 ATK / 1600 DEF) Sets 1 card. Johnson's turn Johnson activates his set Continuous Magic Card "Leading Question": when a Level 4 or lower Fusion Monster attacks, its effect increases that monster's ATK by 800 during the Damage Step. Joey activates "Skull Dice" to decrease the ATK of "Kamionwizard" by dividing its ATK by the die roll result. Joey rolls a six, but Johnson cheats and changes it to a 1; leaving "Kamionwizard" with the same ATK. "Kamionwizard" attacks "Panther Warrior". After gaining 800 ATK via "Leading Question's" effect (Kamionwizard: 1300 → 2100 ATK), "Kamionwizard" destroys "Panther Warrior" (Joey: 1200 → 1100 Life Points). Sinister Justice's effect increases Johnson's Life Points (Johnson: 1000 → 1800 Life Points). Joey's turn Joey Normal Summons "Swordsman of Landstar" in Attack Position (500 ATK / 1200 DEF) then activates "Graceful Dice" to multiply "Swordsman of Landstar's" ATK by the roll of the die. Joey rolls a 6, but, once again, Johnson cheats and changes the roll to a one. "Swordsman of Landstar's" ATK remains the same. Johnson activates Judge Man's deck master's ability. He pays 1000 Life Points (Johnson: 1800 → 800 Life Points) to destroy every monster Joey controls. Then, it inflicts 500 points of damage to Joey's Life Points for each destroyed monster (Joey: 1100 → 600 Life Points). Joey Sets 2 cards. Johnson's turn Johnson activates "Pot of Greed" to draw 2 cards. Since Johnson has 6 cards in his hand while Joey has none in his hand, Joey activates "Gamble". Joey declares heads or tails. If he calls right, he can draw 5 cards. If he calls wrong, he has to skip his next turn. Joey guesses the correct result, but Johnson changes the result; resulting with Joey skipping his next turn. Joey activates "Scapegoat" to Special Summon 4 Sheep Tokens in Defense Position (0 ATK / 0 DEF). Johnson activates "Reinforcement of the Army" to put 1 Level 4 or lower Warrior-Type monster from his Deck to his hand. Johnson selects "Armaill". After putting "Armaill" from his Deck into his hand, he activates "Polymerization"; sending "Armaill" and "One-Eyed Shield Dragon" from his hand to his Graveyard to Fusion Summon "Dragoness the Wicked Knight" in Attack Position (1200 ATK / 900 DEF). "Kamionwizard" attacks a "Sheep Token". After gaining 800 ATK via "Leading Question's" effect ("Kamionwizard": 1300 → 2100 ATK), "Kamionwizard" destroys that Sheep Token. "Dragoness the Wicked Knight" attacks another "Sheep Token". After gaining 800 ATK via "Leading Question's" effect ("Dragoness the Wicked Knight": 1200 → 2000 ATK), "Dragoness the Wicked Knight" destroys that Sheep Token. Johnson's turn (Due to "Gamble's" effect, Joey's turn is skipped.) "Kamionwizard" attacks another "Sheep Token". After gaining 800 ATK via Leading Question's effect ("Kamionwizard": 1300 → 2100 ATK), "Kamionwizard" destroys the third Sheep Token. "Dragoness the Wicked Knight" attacks the last "Sheep Token". After gaining 800 ATK via "Leading Question's" effect ("Dragoness the Wicked Knight": 1200 → 2000 ATK), "Dragoness the Wicked Knight" destroys the final Sheep Token. At this point Noah arrives to stop the duel because Johnson has been cheating, but Joey agrees to continue as long as Johnson promises to stop cheating. Joey's turn Joey activates "Pot of Greed" to draw 2 cards. Then, he Special Summons his Deck Master, "Flame Swordsman", in Attack Position (1000 ATK / 1600 DEF) and equips "Burning Soul Sword" to "Flame Swordsman". Next, he activates "Arduous Decision", allowing him to draw 2 cards and asking his opponent to pick one face-down (if he selects a monster, it is Special Summoned to the field; if he selects a Magic or Trap, both cards are sent to the Graveyard). The cards Joey drew are "Shield & Sword" and "Goblin Attack Force", and Johnson is about to select "Shield & Sword", but he changes his mind and selects "Goblin Attack Force" letting Joey Special Summon it to the field in Attack Position (2300 ATK / 0 DEF). Joey then activates "Burning Soul Sword's" effect: he tributes "Goblin Attack Force" to increase "Flame Swordsman's" ATK by the ATK of the tributed monster ("Flame Swordsman": 1000 → 3300 ATK). "Flame Swordsman" attacks and destroys "Dragoness the Wicked Knight" (Johnson: 800 → 0 Life Points). Differences In Adaptations * Cut from the US version is a brief sequence where Jounouchi thinks that because of the monster's low attack, he still can't use his trap card, Bottomless Trap Hole, which has been sitting useless on the field during the whole duel. It's replaced in the US version by a pan down Dragoness' helmet from later in the episode. * In the US, the violence against the Sheep Tokens is obscured. =Featured Cards=